Obsession
by JlyfishLuver
Summary: So far I have every chapter in notes on paper.. the ending is gonna be a shocker, and everything here aims to the original third season that would have aired if Cara Delizia wouldn't have left the show! RR! Ch.7 up!
1. Obsession

Obsession By: JlyfishLuver This the re-written version, the original was lost!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of So Weird, although I wish I did! Oh well!  
  
Jimmie headed toward his front door after school one Friday afternoon, he walked up the two patio steps, and turned the brass knob. As he walked in, he almost ran into his grandmother who was standing in the doorway. She had her chubby hand on her hip, and was tabbing her foot. She looked like a bulldog when she was mad, and you could say that this was definitely one of those moments.  
  
"I thought we talked about this So Weird garbage?" she snarled.  
  
"I know grandma, I haven't had time to take it all off of my walls yet, but I'm in the process," Jimmie tried to walk past her, but she stopped him.  
  
"In the process? You're not going to talk to me like you're an adult. In the process nothing, I'll show you in the process!" Jimmie's grandmother turned and headed toward his room.  
  
"Grandma wait!" Jimmie yelled.  
  
She pushed his bedroom door open and walked in. "No grandma!" Jimmie screamed. She put her hand on a picture of Cara Delizia's face, and tore it off the wall. "NO!" Jimmie tried to stop her, but she began to ferociously rip and tear at all of the pictures. They fell to the floor in scrapes. Jimmie tried to pick them up but it was no use. Tears began running down his cheeks.  
  
His grandmother stopped, and looked at him, "Stop crying," she said, "it's for the better and you know it! This superstition show is against God! You kids never listen to me, until I have to use force! I told you to take these off and burn them, and you deliberately disobeyed me!" she walked past him, "Clean this up! It's the least you do!" she slammed the door.  
  
Jimmie picked up a piece of one of the pictures, and stood up, he walked over to his bed, and laid down. His tears sank into his pillow as he starred into his white ceiling.  
  
After starring for a while his eyes began to get heavy, and soon, he fell asleep.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Jimmie woke up suddenly. The dim purple sky shone outside his window. "It must be four in the morning," he said.  
  
Jimmie rubbed his eyes, and walked to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of milk and turned on his PC.  
  
He signed onto the Internet, went to Google, and typed in the words: "So Weird Obsession."  
  
One link: "So Weird. Obsession!"  
  
Jimmie clicked the link, and took a sip of his milk.  
  
A site came up. . .  
  
In the middle of the computer screen was a link that read: "Click me if you're a fan of So Weird!"  
  
Jimmie pulled the mouse to the words and clicked.  
  
At the instant of his click, a black substance began to ooze from the link. Only wasn't oozing, it was crawling. crawling up the computer, over the speakers, down on the keyboard, then it began to run onto the desk.  
  
Just then Jimmie felt a cold sensation on his bare foot. He looked down, and the black stuff was crawling up his leg.  
  
"Grandma! Help! Somebody please, help me!" the substance was rapidly covering his hips, his chest, up to his shoulders, "Help!" then over his chin, into his mouth and nose, over his eyes  
  
Then. Everything went black. 


	2. Room

Room Written by: JlyfishLuver  
  
Jimmie's eyes opened. He slowly lifted his head off of a knitted blanket, and looked around. He noticed that he wasn't in his own bed; he was in someone else's room, a girl's room. He sat up, wondering what to think. 'Where am I?' he thought. Just then he heard a girl's voice from outside the room.  
  
"Mom?" the teenage girls voice called, it was Cara Delizia, definitely!  
  
'Yes! Yes this was Cara, but wait she just called for mom.'  
  
Jimmie was in Cara Delizia's house?  
  
"Yes baby?" a woman's voice asked.  
  
Jimmie looked down at the bed once more. Wait, he recognized it. This was Fi's bed from her house in Hope Springs. Suddenly he heard someone coming from down the hall. 'Oh no, what do I do??' Jimmie thought, 'I gotta hide!'  
  
He jumped into the closet, but left it open a crack. Cara rushed into the room and quickly began removing her shirt; this was definitely what Jimmie had been waiting for his whole life!  
  
Then out of nowhere he had to sneeze, (Did I mention Jimmie is highly allergic to dust). 'Not know, please!' He thought watching with a wide smile. Cara was just undoing her braw when, "AAAACHHHUUUU!!!" Jimmie sneezed.  
  
She turned around in shock, "Who's there??" she asked.  
  
Jimmie slowly emerged from the closet and walked out waving his hand.  
  
"AAAHHH!!" the girl screamed.  
  
"Don't yell please," Jimmie asked waving his hands.  
  
Cara paused, "You pervert!"  
  
"No, look I'm really sorry but I don't know how I got here. First I was on my computer, and then this black stuff, and I couldn't breathe, and then I, on your bed. And I had to sneeze. An' I'm really sorry!" Jimmie blurted out.  
  
"Wait, what?" Cara asked turning around, and slipping into her shirt.  
  
"Baby I heard screaming are you okay??" a middle aged woman asked walking to the room, Cara shoved Jimmie back into the closet and turned around, in a blur.  
  
"Baby? Are you okay? Come on we have to do a sound check at Ned and Irene's," she said looking around the room suspiciously.  
  
"Uh yeah Mom. Everything's fine, just practicing for if I like um, school play auditions, nothing to worry about, be right down," the girl hesitated, and then smiled.  
  
"Well, okay hunny, hurry it up," Molly said, and smiled.  
  
Fi turned around and swung the door open. "Look, I'm sorry but I have to go to my mom's managers house, to record. My mom's a singer, and we have to go."  
  
"What do you mean, Mom?" Jimmie asked, "Aren't you Cara Delizia? The actress who plays Fi on the show So Weird?"  
  
"What?" Fi asked.  
  
"Hunny?!" Molly called.  
  
"Um, stay here, we'll be back in about an hour or two, there's food in the fridge, stay up here for the most part, we'll talk then, okay??" Fi said, trying to hurry.  
  
"Okay. I guess," Jimmie smiled, and Fi began walking out, but stopped and swung around, "What's your name??" she asked.  
  
"Um' Jimmie, one of you're a biggest fans."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets just say that I know a lot more about you than you think," Jimmie looked at the floor.  
  
"Fiona!" Molly yelled again.  
  
"Uh, gotta go..." Fi ran out and shut the door; Jimmie turned around to see a picture of a baby and a man, and noticed that it was Fi and her dad Rick.  
  
Jimmie felt a tear fall down his cheek. He couldn't tell if it was because he was happy for meeting Fi, or plainly because he knew how she felt.  
  
But he was stunned still, how could he be here, what was going on. He noticed that in the picture Rick had Fi's ring on. Jimmie looked down at his thumb, at his fake look-alike ring, and it began to shimmer a blue color. "What is going on??" he asked himself.  
  
Jimmie put his hand down, and looked around the room once more. There were white walls, and a knitted rug on the floor. On the left side of the room, was a desk with some half done homework on it, and a picture of Jack, Molly, Annie, and Fi, in a handmade picture frame. On the right side of the room, was a dresser, and Fi's bed.  
  
Jimmie walked toward the door, and popped his head out, making sure that everyone was gone, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, it was exactly like the show, nothing had changed. It was freakishly weird.  
  
Jimmie was kind of hungry, so he poked into the refrigerator. He saw a lot of food, but decided only to pour a glass of juice, and to eat a banana. It was probably the only thing that he could snack that wouldn't be noticed. As he walked through the living room, he noticed a small snowball looking figure, on the couch; it was Peabrain, Fiona's cat. He picked up the cat, and carried it to Fi's room. Jimmie just sat on the bed for a while, petting Peabrain, and starring at Rick. 'It must be so sad to lose your father,' Jimmie thought, remembering how hard it was for Fi in the show.  
  
Just as Jimmie opened the bedroom door so Peabrain could go out, he heard the front door slam, he slowly shut Fi's door, and ran into the closet.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Jimmie?" Fiona whispered, walking through her door, Jimmie came out of the closet again.  
  
"I heard you come in, so I hid just in case Jack came in, or something." Jimmie whispered back.  
  
"Oh. Wait a minute, how do you know my brothers name?" Fiona asked raising her finger in point, then walking over to lock her door.  
  
"Well, I was sent here, I. I don't know how, I." Jimmie began.  
  
"Sent here, are you an alien? Are you even from Earth?" Fiona asked, more interested then ever.  
  
"No, I mean yes, I'm from Earth, I was, well I'm obsessed, with you," Jimmie paused, "you are my idol. Oh how can I be here, this isn't possible," Jimmie walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fiona sat down too.  
  
"Okay let me start from the beginning. First I was in my room. Then I got on the computer, and then there was this black gooey stuff, and it pulled me through the computer," Jimmie sat puzzled.  
  
"Jimmie what did you mean when you said that you knew a lot about me?" Fiona pulled closer, anxiously. "Well, you're Cara, right? The actress who plays Fi on the show So Weird,"  
  
"Uh??" Fiona looked.  
  
"You don't know who you are?" Jimmie starred.  
  
"I'm Fiona Phillips, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Where I come from, your life is a T.V. show on Disney."  
  
"Disney Channel?" Fi laughed.  
  
"Yes, and your not Fi, your Cara Delizia, and your "MOM" is Mackenzie Phillips, and Annie is Alexz Johnson. Your actors!" Jimmie raised his fingers in quote.  
  
"Jimmie, keep it down. Wait, you know about Annie?" Fi changed the subject.  
  
"Alexz!" Jimmie yelled in whisper and then standing up, "This must be a dream, Wake up!" he yelled lifting his arms to the ceiling, then he began jumping up and down and smacking his cheeks, "Wake up!"  
  
"Jimmie I really don't think your-" Fi began.  
  
"Water! I need water! Wake up!" Jimmie wined pathetically, hoping this was a dream, "Things like this just don't happen, this has to be a dream!"  
  
"Look Jimmie," Fi got up and sat Jimmie down, "look I have reason to believe."  
  
"That paranormal activity is real, aliens are real, ghost are real, yeah, yeah, yeah I know!" Jimmie put his hands on his forehead, and just then Fiona noticed the ring.  
  
"You have a ring? You have one too? But how, there's only two." Fi pointed again.  
  
"It's fake, I bought it, where I come from they sell look-a-likes of yours and your mom's ring."  
  
Just then Annie came to the door, "Fi! Um' I heard you talking, is everything all right?  
  
"Annie!" Fi said excited and ran to the door, she grabbed Annie, and pulled her into the room.  
  
"Alexz?" Jimmie asked, "Wait a minute, you two never lived together in the show, what time period am I in?" he asked them both.  
  
Annie starred, "Fi, look if you want to sneak your boyfriend in, it is fine with me, but I want no part of it," Annie began and turned to walk out.  
  
"Annie wait." Fi asked. After a minute Fi had explained what Jimmie was doing there and why he was puzzled.  
  
"Um Alexz, I mean Annie," Jimmie said uncomfortably, " did everyone already lose their memories and forget about you because of Zeigler? And Mac. I mean Molly, already sing, "While I Stare?" Jimmie questioned.  
  
"Um yeah, how did you know that? This is So Weird," Annie looked at Fi, "So he knows a lot about us, because our life is a television show. Okay."  
  
"I gotta tell mom," Fi walked toward the door. "No Fi, she won't believe you," Jimmie reached for her, "I have an idea."  
  
* Look forward to the next episode: Girls Friend 


	3. Girls Friend

Girls Friend:  
  
Fi opened her window and looked out, "it's a long drop," she said looking at Annie then at Jimmie.  
  
"Well I love to climb, it'll be a synch," Jimmie walked over and looked out, "yeah," he nodded his head, "piece a cake."  
  
He stuck his foot out and walked across the roof, then, standing on the edge, he looked for a fence or a pole that he could climb down, but there was nothing.  
  
"Oh man," he said, then he closed his eyes and dropped to the ground, "ouch," he said as a slinky feeling shot up his legs, "I guess this ain't a dream," he said again rising to his feet. He walked around to the front door, to find a waiting Fi, and Annie. Fi opened the front door:  
  
"Mom?" Fi called. Molly came from behind the kitchen counter, then Fi began, "this is mine and Annie's friend, Jimmie."  
  
Jimmie gave a wave and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Jimmie, I'm Fi's mom, Molly, and I guess you could say Annie's my adopted daughter for a while," Molly extended a hand for Jimmie to shake.  
  
"I know, nice to meet you," Jimmie said shaking her hand, (he almost passed out) he thought.  
  
"You know?" Molly asked, with a smile.  
  
"I mean, they told me," Jimmie hesitated. He looked over at Jack, sitting on the couch, and then smiled, Jack smiled back.  
  
"Jack, I presume?" Jimmie asked pretending to not know who he was, then shook his hand too, "Fi and Annie have told me so much about you."  
  
"Well Jimmie, were having dinner soon, some of our friends will be coming too, you are very welcome to stay," Molly smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I would be honored," Jimmie smiled wide. He thought,   
  
~*At the dinner table, the Bells have joined*~  
  
"So Jimmie, you go to Hope Springs High?" Carey asked passing some bread rolls to Annie.  
  
"Um yeah," Jimmie took a bite of his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Who are your teachers?" Jack asked, raising his fork, then he too took a bite of his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Well. um," Jimmie shoved some mashed potatoes in his mouth, " you know Mr. uhhh." He packed some more in, and soon his cheeks were unbearably filled with potatoes and gravy.  
  
"Um," Annie hesitated, "Mr. Potato, 1st period," Annie said again embarrassed.  
  
"Mr. Potato?" Jack asked skeptically.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah," Jimmie swallowed hard, "And the rest of my classes with Fi," He sipped his milk.  
  
"Mom?" Fi looked over at Molly, "We have a big question to ask you. um well, Jimmie's parents sort of already left town, and he was supposed to stay at a friends house, but his friend is gone too, somewhere." Fi looked over at Annie for some back up.  
  
Annie approached the conversation, "he thought that his friend would definitely let him stay, so Jim's parents left early, and when Jimmie went to his friends house there was a note on the door saying that they had left for vacation," Annie looked at Jimmie.  
  
Jimmie scratched his neck nervously, "Um. And I was wondering if I would be able to stay with you for a couple of weeks," Jimmie smiled.  
  
"Please mom, we can't just throw him out," Fi added.  
  
Molly looked at Ned and Irene, "Sure honey, I guess he could sleep in Jack's room."  
  
"Sure," Jack said.  
  
~* Around 2 A.M.*~  
  
Jimmie's eyes flashed open, he noticed his mouth was very dry and decided to get a drink of water. As he trotted down the stairs, he heard a faint crying. He walked further down and saw Molly on the couch, cuddled in a blanket and looking at a picture of Rick and her.  
  
"Molly? Are you okay?" Jimmie asked walking over to her.  
  
"Sure honey, what are you doing up?" Molly held the picture close.  
  
"I was thirsty, so I was going to get some water, and then I heard you crying."  
  
"Yeah. my husband passed away, about twelve years ago."  
  
Jimmie obviously knew this already but he thought that he would keep his mouth shut this time, "I'm really sorry, um, can I see his picture?" Molly handed it to him. Jimmie had only seen this picture on T.V. but know he was actually holding it, "you two looked very happy together," he said again.  
  
"We had our faults, but yeah, I loved him very much," Molly wiped a tear.  
  
Jimmie felt sad, 'This is real life after all,' he thought. 


	4. Stop here before reading on!

Stop here before reading on!  
  
Authors Note:  
  
The first three chapters were kind of just introducing Jimmie. Now, the rest is where all of the mystery starts, and we go back to the normal 'paranormal' that So Weird is based on! But, only one problem. you have to have seen just about every episode of So Weird, and read the original ideas with Fi (you know. if Fi would have never left. Written in notes by Jon Cooksey, and put into fanfiction form by the Master of the site) If you want to understand the story, because there were a few things that Jon Cooksey wanted to be in the show that were really important I think. So I am going to base this story on EVERYTHING about So Weird, kinda' coagulate the things that were mentioned in the show, and the things that weren't!  
  
You can read the original ideas with Fi on my site- unfortunately I can't just post the link here, because FF.Net doesn't allow you to upload links. oh well! Just go to my profile and click to my site! Kay? Go! Go now! Hehe!  
  
Well for later reference Queen Nefertiti was an actual Queen/ and then Pharaoh of Egypt. Researchers never found her body. leaving me a juicy story line. So read on and Enjoy!!  
  
Thank you for reading my Fic!! 


	5. Dreaming

Is This A Dream: Dreaming Written by: JlyfishLuver  
  
"Squeaky clean before I get back," Molly said trying to rush out the front door.  
  
"Clean out the fridge, sweep, and mop the floor," Annie began.  
  
"Straiten our rooms, the bathrooms, and the living room," Fi said.  
  
"And give Peabrain a bath, food, and clean the litter box," Jimmie smiled.  
  
"Okay you guys," Molly looked at them, then turned her head to look up the stairs, "Come on Jack!" she called.  
  
"Coming mom, wait up," Jack yelled from his room, and came down the stairs.  
  
"We'll be back," Molly assured the kids, patted Jack on the back as he walked out the door, adjusting a baseball cap, and they left.  
  
The kids began cleaning the new house that Molly and the gang had moved into while Fi was in Chicago. It got kinda quiet around the kitchen, and when Annie and Fi were nowhere around, Jimmie began humming.  
  
"Do you hear something?" Fi asked Annie walking out of her room.  
  
"Um, yeah," Annie said walking down the hallway with some folded towels in her arms "Is that Jimmie?"  
  
"I think." Fi laughed, and the two crept to the kitchen.  
  
They both looked in at Jimmie with a spoon in his hand, and his eyes closed as he sang: "I've lived my life in one straight line. The future ahead, and the past behind, now I've hit a wall like I nev-" Jimmie turned around in embarrassment, "goodness you guys how long have you been there?" Jimmie's cheeks turned a beet red.  
  
"Long enough," Annie laughed and walked in.  
  
"I know it stunk," Jimmie looked down.  
  
'No, actually you're a great singer, you hit the notes like Molly does!" Annie said, "Are you a singer where you come from?"  
  
"Well I'm in choir class, if that counts." Jimmie smiled, his cheeks began regaining their natural color.  
  
"I've never heard a guy hit those high notes before, you really have talent!" Fi said, "My mom has definitely got to hear you sing!"  
  
"Thanks guys, I mean my friends think I have a good voice, but a rock stars daughter, and god-daughter? Now that's got to be a sign!" Jimmie laughed and wiped a dishtowel across the counter.  
  
*Later that evening*  
  
"Wow!" Molly said, "your how old again Jimmie?"  
  
"Fifteen, why?" he looked at her, blinking twice.  
  
"You can hit high notes, here, try this." Molly sang an "F" note in the Treble Clef.  
  
Jimmie matched her pitch, and then a note higher, and one more higher. Jack's eyes looked like they were going to pop. Fi nudged Annie in the arm, and Annie smiled at her.  
  
"Wow," Molly shrieked, "Annie and I have been working on this new song, and you would sound so good doing back ground, would you do that?" Molly stared.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great!" Annie walked over, putting her hand on Molly's shoulder.  
  
"You want me to sing for you guys? I'd be honored!" Jimmie hand was on his chest.  
  
"Great, first thing in the morning we'll head to Irene and Ned's and begin recording."  
  
"Wicked!" Jimmie laughed, excited.  
  
*Just before bed*  
  
Fi was typing on her site, So Weird:  
-and that's how he got here, and tomorrow, he's gonna be recording a song with Annie and my mom.-  
  
Fi closed her laptop and turned to see Annie in the doorway, she half knocked on the door and said, "knock, knock."  
  
"Hey Annie, what's up?" Fi smiled and sat on her bed.  
  
Annie walked over and sat down too.  
  
"I don't know, this Jimmie kid, he just- he just seems a little too good to be true, you know?" Annie looked at Fi in a serious way.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't help believing him, it's not everyday that a boy just appears in your room." Fi glances out her window, and then turns back to Annie.  
  
"Your right, I just can't help feeling a little uncomfortable around him."  
  
"Look at me." Fi says.  
  
Annie takes her gaze off of the carpet and looks into Fi's eyes.  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel, I don't know, safe around him, like something's gonna' happen, and you feel like everything's gonna' be okay with Jimmie there." Fi looked at Annie urging her to answer.  
  
"I do, I mean maybe I'm just being selfish," Annie looked back at the carpet.  
  
Just then Jimmie comes to the door, "Hi, um, you guys, can you tell me where to find the towels?" he asks.  
  
"Sure," Fi says standing up, before walking out of the room, she turns to Annie, "try, okay."  
  
Annie smiles.  
  
*Jack's room, middle of the night*  
  
Jack is tossing and turning in his bed.  
  
*Jack's dream*  
  
He sees an old medieval castle with a hazy red glaze dispersing from it.  
  
Jack squints his eye's, trying to focus on what he's seeing. His vision zooms into the mysterious castle, and now he's walking in a hallway. (The same hallway that Fi was walking in, in the Episode "The Rock.") Jack turns to look at a plaque on the wall. In the plaque is a picture of Molly and Rick, next to it is a group picture of an Indian girl, Jimmie, Fi, Annie, and Rebecca, Molly's friend. Jack turns his head again to see his dad standing further down the hallway.  
  
"Jack." His dad says.  
  
"Dad?" Jack asks. And everything turns white. Jack wakes up to total darkness, he glances at his clock that is flashing the numbers, '4:26.' Then turns to see a faded blur that should be Jimmie sleeping in the next bed.  
  
Jack feels a hot tear run down his cheek. He plops back down, and buries his face into his pillow, and soon falls back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Jimmie's eyes flash open to the fresh smell of pancakes. He pulls his covers off, sits up, and runs his fingers through his hair. Jack is already gone. Jimmie gets dressed and heads downstairs.  
  
*Irene and Ned's house (in the recording studio)*  
  
Annie, Molly, and Jimmie are in the studio practicing some last minute vocals and notes. Irene, Ned, and everyone else are in the recording lobby.  
  
"I had this really weird dream last night, about my dad," Jack told Carey.  
  
"You just gotta' relax man," Carey handed Jack a soda, then glanced at Clu who was playing keep away with Ned's hat.  
  
"Clu! Give it to me or your grounded!" Ned said half playfully.  
  
"Hey dad, you can't ground a college man," Clu says, and Irene laughs.  
  
"Wanna' bet?" Ned asks, snatching the hat.  
  
Irene pushes a blue button on the control pad then looks through the glass that allows everyone to see the three singers. "You ready Mol?"  
  
"Ready when you are," Molly turns to give a signal to the band, and Annie and Jimmie put on their earphones.  
  
The music begins.  
  
"Oh yeah," Molly begins.  
  
"Oh yeah, " Jimmie and Annie both whisper behind her.  
  
"I'm in a mind trap, I feel like a cloud, running from it's breeze," Annie starts the song.  
  
"I feel like a prisoner begging please," Molly sang, smiling at the two teens.  
  
"Ple-a-ese!" Jimmie sings.  
  
Molly and Annie sing together, "Don't take away my ego, don't take away my pride, please don't take away everything, I want to keep inside."  
  
"Don't tap with my reputation," Molly closes her eyes.  
  
"Karma's coming your wa-ay," Annie sings.  
  
"I always feel like everything's haunting me, that's why I stay away, oh, oh, oh, yeah." Jimmie looks at them.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, yeah." Molly and Annie sing together.  
  
*Dinner at the Bell's house*  
  
"That's was awesome you guys," Irene says looking at the three, then at the others in the band, who were all sitting at the huge table in the dining room.  
  
"Couldn't have done it without all of you," Molly looks at everyone, "thanks guys."  
  
The end.  
  
*Next Episode: "Slavery." 


	6. Slavery

Slavery Written by: Jlyfishluver  
  
Fi's P.O.V  
  
Ever since Jimmie came here things have been a little weird. Annie definitely thinks so. But I just can't help feeling protected around him. Not physically protected, but spiritually. Some of his story is a little bizarre but after all I've seen, I'd be crazy not to believe him.  
  
"Mom? Can we all head to the mall for the day?" I asked.  
  
"Sure honey, home before dark," she looked serious.  
  
"We know, we know," Jack smiled picking up the phone to call Carey and Clu.  
  
*At the Mall, still Fi's P.O.V*  
  
"Moffats, Moffats, Moffats! They just came out with their new CD, I have to have a copy!" I said excited, I love The Moffats!  
  
"Celine Dion, here I come," Annie smiled.  
  
Jack, Annie, Clu, Carey, Jimmie, and I all headed toward Maxis Music Store. Inside, I couldn't help but notice a tall black man with a suite and top hat on. He looked really clean despite his gray beard. He looked rich, like he was from the 1800s or something. He was starring at us. I looked at him and smiled, "Hi," I said. He nodded and headed to another part of the store.  
  
Just then Jimmie walked over to me, "What's up?"  
  
"That man," I said, nodding in the mans direction, I didn't want to point, "He's been watching us the whole time."  
  
*Jimmie's P.O.V*  
  
"Weird," I said. I looked at her, then at the man, then back at her. She really is prettier in person. I turned to look at the man again, and when I did, he looked strait at me. He was kind of scary looking; yet he looked oddly familiar, only I couldn't place his face.  
  
"Fi, I found the Moffats CD," Jack said plainly.  
  
"Yes!" Fi touched my arm, and I moved out of her way, she walked over to Jack, taking the CD, "Yes, yes, yes!" she ran to the register.  
  
"Callie?" Carey said. I immediately knew that name... the Siren. We all walked over. Fi looked at Carey and smiled. It was their secret, I didn't want to intervene by letting her know that I knew, that everyone who ever saw that episode knew. It was pretty sad, here she is thinking that she has something secret, and everyone knows. I wonder if my life's a T.V. show. "I can't believe that she came out with a new CD!" He said excited, "I have to buy this!"  
  
I picked up a copy. I wanted it for when I go home, if I go home. I rolled my eyes at this. I wonder if my grandma even knows I'm gone. Oh, who cares!? I bought the CD with the twenty-dollar bill Molly had given to me. I hadn't wanted to take it, but she insisted.  
  
We looked around a little bit more.  
  
"I'm craving a pretzel dudes," Clu whined rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Lets get a bite to eat, guys," Jack put his hand on Clu's shoulder, and we headed for the door. I noticed that the black man was walking toward me. I felt very inferior, because his pace seemed like he was going to knock me down. I turned around and he brushed up against my arm. I remember calling for Fi then I hit the floor,  
  
Black-  
  
*Jimmie's Dream, still Jimmie's P.O.V*  
  
I opened my eyes to find that I was on the ground, laying in the dirt to be exact. I stood up. Around me were a bunch of huts and I could smell smoke. I cautiously walked over to one of the huts, and looked around it. I saw an African tribe of some sort. They were dancing and singing, I turned back around. In the forest behind me I saw two bright yellow eyes, "Annie's Panther?" I asked myself.  
  
I looked back at the tribe, they were yelling now and they looked mad. I saw one pick up a large rock from the ground, and throw it. They were trying to hit someone, "Wait," I looked closer; it was a man. The black man from the store! Just then, I fainted again. The black man's face filled my screen of vision. He began laughing hysterically at me! My heart was in my throat; his laugh was horrifying.  
  
"Leave where you are!" he said.  
  
"What!?" I wanted to ask, but my mouth had no words.  
  
He laughed again, his eyes flickered a glazy yellow haze, and everything went black once again.  
  
I awoke to a bright light in my face. I saw everyone around my bed, wait, my bed? I was in a hospital.  
  
"Oh Jimmie, your awake?" The doctor said walking into the room.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Your in Hope Springs Emanuel," Molly assured me.  
  
"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell, but you'll be alright," Irene said with a short smile before her cell phone rang, ands she walked out of the room.  
  
"My head is killing me," I said.  
  
"Nothing a little aspirin won't cure," Ned smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't even get a pretzel!" Clu laughed, and I shot a sarcastic smile at him, and sat up.  
  
"Your free to go now, but just get some rest, take two Advil, and your head ache will be gone by tonight.  
  
"Thanks doctor," Molly put her hand on my arm and tightened her grip, then smiled.  
  
I pulled my feet off the bed, and stood up. Annie and Fi walked over to me, and Fi put her hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"  
  
"I. I'm pretty sure," I gave her, an "I need to talk to you," smile.  
  
"He's alright now, hunny," Molly smiled to her then at Annie and me. We smiled back. 


	7. Suspicion

Annie's Suspicion (Suspicion) By: JlyfishLuver  
  
Annie's P.O.V.  
  
Jimmie is out of the hospital now. I keep trying to understand what he meant about the Africans throwing rocks at a man. He did seem pretty spooked, but I don't know. Like I told Fi, he seems a little too good to be true. I mean for all we know he could have snuck in here and made up his whole story. I've seen a lot of things, and his story isn't much worse than magic and ghosts, but I feel like something is going to happen. Something big.  
  
"Hey Annie?" Molly called, breaking my train of thought.  
  
"Yeah?" I yelled back from my room to the kitchen.  
  
"Could you come here for a moment?"  
  
I did.  
  
-  
  
I arrived in the kitchen to see her, Fi, and Jimmie waiting for me. It was a Saturday, and a bright morning too, about ten o'clock.  
  
"Yes?" I asked putting both my hands into my back pockets.  
  
"Could you help Fi and Jimmie in the attic? I was going to give Jack's old clothes to the thrift store when we moved here, but I never got around to it. And since Jimmie is here, I guess he could have them." Molly wiped her hands on a dishtowel, then put her hands on my shoulders, and smiled.  
  
"Sure," I smiled, "No problem."  
  
-  
  
We walked up the dusty stairs that folded down into the hallway from the ceiling. The stuff in the attic wasn't too dirty though, we moved into this house only a year ago. We found the box pretty fast seeing as it said, "Jack's Old Cloths," on it.  
  
We opened the box, pulling out a small orange shirt that stated, "Hope Springs Elementary."  
  
"Hehe," I laughed, "These look really old."  
  
Jacks a senior in high school now.  
  
"Wait, I think we have old year books around here somewhere," Fi got up and looked around.  
  
I kept looking through the cloths, holding them up one-by-one to Jimmie to see if they'll fit.  
  
"Annie?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I smiled.  
  
"You don't like me do you?" He looked serious.  
  
"Yes I do, why would you think that?" Darn Fi! I know she told him! "Did someone tell you that?"  
  
"No, I can sorta' tell, I know you feel weird around me, it's kinda' obvious," He blinked.  
  
Was it that obvious?  
  
"Well," I said dropping a shirt back into the box, "I feel like-"  
  
"I know that it's hard to believe, Annie, I probably wouldn't believe it myself, but it's true. I just came here, I didn't mean to, I wish that I could prove it to you."  
  
"I looked at him, I now knew that he wasn't lying- it accrued to me just then, 'how can a person make all that up?' Plus, 'how did he get into the house if we were all home, there's no way up from the windows. And how does he know all that stuff about us?'  
  
Jimmie sneezed, "I hate dust, hehe," He laughed.  
  
I laughed too.  
  
"I found them!" Fi called. Jimmie and I walked over to her.  
  
She had a bright blue yearbook in her hand. It looked pretty old. It was Mollys.  
  
We looked up McQuinn, because that was her maiden name.  
  
While we were flipping through the pages Jimmie stopped us, "Wait!" He said, "Isn't that Rebecca, your mom's friend?"  
  
"Yeah," Fi looked, "yeah it is-"  
  
- Just then my mind went black and then I appeared in a black room, my hands here in the air, across from me was Fi, next to me was Irene, on the left side was a huge elephant creature with four arms, all raised into the air. Jimmie was in the middle of our circle; we were all wearing ancient Egyptian clothing. I felt naked, the gold touching my body was cold, then we all turned to look at a beautiful black girl, 'Rebecca,' I saw myself say. Behind her was an older woman. They approached us with their hands raised.  
  
-  
  
"WOW!" Fi said. Everything was now normal.  
  
"I just had the weirdest day dream," Jimmie said.  
  
"Me too!" I said. Jimmie looked serious.  
  
"Yeah, me too, we were in a circle, and-"I said.  
  
"We were wearing ancient cloths," Fi said too, "this is 'too weird.'" She looked at us, and then tossed the yearbook behind her.  
  
We nervously laughed to one another, not quite knowing what to think. 


End file.
